My Bloody Valentine
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Kau tahu darimana kudapat mawar merah ini? Dari darah kekasihmu sendiri. Selamat hari Valentine, Haruno Sakura. ONESHOT. Infantrum Challenge: Valentine II.


**Warning: **Semi M-rated for implicit sex scenes and implicit sadism. But I give this story T-rated cuz I know you still want to read this even I give this fic rate M, LOL _*hit by rotten tomatoes*_

_

* * *

_

**My Bloody Valentine**

_story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto__ – song by good charlotte  
[FFC] Valentine Challenges II_

_

* * *

_

_14 Februari 2009_

Salju datang lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya di bulan kedua pada tahun yang tergolong masih baru ini. Orang-orang berkata bahwasannya suasana seperti inilah yang disebut dengan romantis. Yeah, apalagi dengan kalender yang menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang; hari yang lebih biasa mereka sebut dengan hari Valentine.

Begitu pula dengan Sai.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama bagi Sai untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang—berhubung ia tidak pernah mengetahui apakah perayaan spesial yang dirayakan tanggal 14 Februari setiap tahunnya. Setelah mengetahui adanya hari kasih sayang ini, ia segera mencoba merayakannya dengan gadis yang disukainya, yang juga dicintai olehnya.

Gadis yang berdiri di depannya, yang sedang menangisi jasad kekasihnya.

Jasad kekasihnya itu terbungkus oleh peti mati berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna pakaian dan payung yang digunakan oleh orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut—hitam, tanda duka cita yang mendalam. Perlahan-lahan, peti mati itu diturunkan masung ke dalam liang lahat yang mendangkal karena tumpukan salju. Setiap lima senti peti itu turun, tangis gadis itu makin menjadi-jadi.

Namun bagi Sai, tangis di telinganya itu bagaikan harmoni. Harmoni penderitaan yang menggetarkan sanubarinya—namun ia menyukainya. Karena, setiap pecahan tangis dan tetes air mata yang keluar dari gadis itu merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sai.

Kepuasan karena ia telah membunuh Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang selama ini menghujam perasaannya karena telah merebut gadis yang paling dicintai oleh Sai.

Haruno Sakura.

.

-

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine—the night he died_

-

.

_13 Februari, 2009_

Angka 13 adalah angka yang dianggap sial oleh kebanyakan orang.

Namun tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Malam ini, 13 Februari 2010, adalah malam yang fantastis baginya. Kekasih hatinya akan datang ke rumahnya, menikmati acara makan malam bersama, menginap di rumahnya, bersiap merayakan hari kasih sayang yang bertepatan dengan dua tahun perayaan hari jadi mereka.

Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk malam ini.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke supermarket setelah pulang dari kantornya—Sakura tidak bisa memasak, jadi ialah yang akan membuat _tenderloin steak_ untuk makan malam hari ini. Telah mendapat bahan yang ia butuhkan, ia kembali berjalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah dan menaiki kereta yang akan mengarah ke apartemennya di selatan kota Konoha.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, ia segera melangkah ke dapur dan memasakkan makan malam yang ia harap akan menjadi makan malam yang terindah bagi Sakura sepanjang hidupnya. Sambil menunggu daging yang dimasaknya matang, ia cepat-cepat mengguyur dirinya sendiri di bawah pancuran air hangat agar ia terlihat bersih saat dilihat oleh Sakura nanti—Sakura sangat tidak menyukai pemuda yang kumal dan kotor. Setelah mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih pemberian Sakura saat perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke enam bulan, juga sebuah celana bahan berwarna hitam, Sasuke menghidangkan dua porsi _tenderloin steak_, lengkap dengan saus jamur, sayuran dan _mashed potato_ di atas meja makan. Ia menuangkan anggur merah kualitas Prancis ke dalam dua buah gelas kaca, kemudian menaruh botolnya di samping keranjang yang terisi mawar-mawar berwarna merah dan putih.

Ia berjalan mendekati saklar, dan dalam satu gerakan tangan yang luwes, lampu-lampu di dalam apartemennya meredup, sampai akhirnya mati. Hanya cahaya lilin-lilin panjang yang berpendar di ruangan itu.

"Sempurna," bisiknya sambil berjalan kembali ke meja makan, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursinya. Ia menopang dagu, sekali-kali mata birunya yang menjadi daya tariknya itu melirik ke jam dinding. Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya, tak sabar ingin segera merubah senyum itu menjadi sebuah tawa. Tawa yang memikat. Yang meluluhkan setiap wanita yang mendengarnya.

Ya, siapapun pasti takkan menyesal menjadi pacar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke; tampan, berwibawa, berotak cerdas, memiliki kekayaan yang cukup, jabatan yang menjanjikan di kantornya, serta tentu saja: romantis.

Tapi sayang ia sudah memiliki seorang tambatan hati.

Dia—

_TING TONG!_

—adalah orang yang baru saja membunyikan bel tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum makin lebar. Dengan tak sabar, ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah pintu—entah mengapa, langkahnya terasa begitu ringan dan ia merasa seperti melayang-layang di atas awan. Diraihnya engsel pintu besi yang dingin tersebut, kemudian ia mendorongnya ke bawah, sehingga pintu itu terbuka; membuat cahaya lampu dari koridor apartemen menembus masuk melalui celah yang terbuka.

Namun ada satu cahaya lagi. Dan cahaya inilah yang membuat Sasuke terpana.

Ya. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu yang menyunggingkan senyum yang selalu membuat hati Sasuke menjadi hangat.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke," ucap gadis tersebut dengan pipi yang sedikit merona karena cuaca dingin di luar. "Aku—"

"Terlambat? Kau malah tiba lebih cepat—_well_, meski hanya satu menit," Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Masuklah."

Atas permintaan sang tuan rumah, gadis tersebut mengangguk, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari lima batang lilin yang berada di atas meja makan serta dua batang lagi di meja kecil yang ada di dekat sofa—namun meja itu terletak agak jauh dari meja makan, sehingga tampaknya kedua lilin tersebut tak begitu berarti. Gadis itu melepas mantelnya dan menggantungkannya di seonggok kayu bercabang tempat dimana orang yang masuk dapat meletakkan jaketnya, begitu pula topi mereka. Saat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan kecupan sejenak di bibirnya dari sang kekasih hatinya.

"Untuk ucapana selamat datang," jelasnya ketika ia menarik bibirnya kembali dari wajah Sakura yang mulai memanas. "Ayo, silahkan duduk. Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk kita berdua."

Sakura tertawa geli. Entah kenapa ia selalu terkekeh setiap mendengar Sasuke memasak—membayangkannya saja sudah lucu. Meski harus ia akui; masakan Sasuke bahkan jauh lebih nikmat jika disandingkan dengan masakan ibunya sendiri.

Sasuke menarik kursi untuk Sakura, dan mendorongnya lagi ketika Sakura telah terduduk manis di kursi tersebut. Ia juga memakaikan serbet di pangkuan Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di tempatnya sendiri. Jamuan makan malam mereka diawali dengan mendentingkan kedua gelas anggur mereka tanda bersulang. Barulah setelah beberapa tegukan, mereka mulai menyantap _tenderloin steak_ masing-masing, dan berbagai pujian tak henti-hentinya terucap dari mulut kecil Sakura. Sasuke hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran setiap kali mendengar pujian Sakura yang sebenarnya hanyalah pengulangan dari kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya ketika menikmati masakan Sasuke—"Mmm, enak!" atau "Wow, Sasuke! Kau berbakat menjadi seorang koki!"

Mungkin Sakura sudah seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak sekarang, tapi bagi Sasuke, ia tetaplah sonata musim semi di tengah musim dingin—indah, mencairkan suasana yang beku.

Jamuan tersebut selesai ketika Sakura menghabiskan sisa anggur merah yang ada di gelasnya dengan tiga kali tegukan. Dengan sigap, ia segera merapikan dua piring kotor yang ada di atas meja, beserta garpu dan pisaunya. Dibawanya alat-alat makan yang kotor tersebut ke dapur, dan ia mulai membersihkannya perlahan-lahan.

"_Bagaimana jika malam ini kita bermain?"_

Bisikan itu menggelitik daun telinga Sakura, tatkala ia juga merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada pinggangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan kecupan Sasuke mulai dari ubun-ubunnya sampai ke pundaknya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, dan Sasuke menggunakan celah itu untuk melumat bibir merah jambu Sakura, memberikan sensasi seduktif kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Dan Sakura tidak melawan—ia malah tampak menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan tambatan hatinya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke lagi. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu—"

.

"Hei, Nona!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria dengan setelan kantor sedang menatapinya dengan tangan yang berkacak di pinggang. Tatapannya tampak menyelidik.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Ini belum saatnya kau pulang."

Gadis itu mendesah. "Asuma-san, saya sudah berusaha memberitahu anda bahwasannya saya minta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Tapi anda tak pernah ada di tempat, jadi saya sudah memberitahu sekertaris anda."

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

"Anda belum bertanya kepada Shizune-san?"

"Belum. Aku baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat."

Gadis itu kembali mendesah—kalau bukan karena pria itu adalah atasannya, ia bisa saja mengomel saat itu pula. "Sekembalinya anda ke ruangan anda, saya yakin Shizune-san akan mengabarkan anda soal hal ini."

"Mmm, mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, boleh saya permisi? Saya terburu-buru untuk menghadiri sebuah acara—saya sudah terlambat satu jam."

"Baiklah, Nona. Tapi untuk memastikan dan untuk mencatat potongan 5% karena izin pulang sebelum jam pulang kantor pada laporan gaji anda—" gadis itu memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan tersebut. "—siapa nama anda?"

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

_._

"—_AKH_."

Perkataan itu terputus begitu saja dan malah digantikan dengan rintihan dari mulut Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebar. Senyum yang tampaknya paling bahagia di antara senyum-senyum yang pernah diukirnya sepanjang hidupnya.

Senyum yang bahagia karena ia telah berhasil menancapkan pisau yang sedang dicucinya di punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah mundur, menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Langkahnya terlihat begitu gontai. Jelas sekali pisau di punggungnya sudah memberikan rasa sakit pada raganya. Apalagi, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa tampaknya pisau itu sudah dilumuri racun, mengingat rasanya tak mungkin hanya dengan tertancap pisau, pandangannya menjadi lemah dan tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

"S-Sa-Sa-Sakura...?" tanyanya gelagapan. "K-ke-kena-kenapa...?"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Sakura itu mengembangkan kembali senyumnya yang tampak palsu itu. "Ah, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bilang mari kita bermain. Dan inilah _permainan_ku—mengapa kau mengeluh atas permintaanmu sendiri?"

Di pandangan mata Sasuke, sosok itu tampak sedang menguliti wajahnya mulai dari rahang bawahnya. Namun sebenarnya, sosok itu sedang merobek selubung yang menutupi wajahnya; selubung yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Haruno Sakura, padahal ia adalah seorang pemuda dengan wajah tirus. Seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenal wajahnya oleh Sasuke.

"S-Sa-Sa-Sai...?"

.

Salju masih turun menyelimuti kota metropolis Konoha yang sudah laksana hutan beton tersebut. Jalanan tampak padat, berhubung waktu masih menunjukkan peak hour.

Karenanya, Haruno Sakura baru saja berhasil menyetop sebuah taksi. Yah, sulit sekali mendapatkan taksi di saat jam pulang kerja seperti ini.

.

"K-ke-kenapa...? K-ke-kenapa kau...?"

Ia bertanya setelah Sai menanggalkan pakaian samarannya. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Sai terdiam. Bibirnya yang masih mengukir senyum artifisial itu akhirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah gumaman.

"Hm?"

"K-ke-kenapa kau...me-mela-kukan hal i-ini...?"

Sai melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang terdesak di sebuah pilar. "Aku tak dapat mendengarmu."

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI, BRENGSEK?!" dengan segenap kekuatannya yang masih tersisa, Sasuke berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sai. Lazimnya, orang pasti akan marah jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun Sai adalah orang yang berbeda; ia takkan tumbang hanya dengan teriakan di depan wajahnya.

Apalagi jika yang berteriak adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang hina di matanya.

"Shh." Sai meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau diam atau aku akan melakukan ini..."

Sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya, tahu-tahu sebuah tinju sudah mendarat di perut bidangnya. Itu memang hanya sekali, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, menodai wajah Sai yang putih laksana salju yang sedang berjatuhan di luar sana.

"Mengerti?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke mengusap darah yang ada di dagunya, setelah itu berusaha memberikan serangan balasan. Namun, tubuhnya yang sudah digerogoti racun itu kembali kalah cepat oleh Sai yang baru saja melempar pemuda itu sampai ke ruang makan. Tubuh Sasuke membentur keras meja makan, sampai meja makan itu jatuh, membuat semua benda di atasnya jatuh ke lantai. Termasuk lima batang lilin yang masih menyala.

Dengan tangannya yang lumpuh, Sasuke berusaha menggapai lilin-lilin tersebut. Tapi entah bagaimana, Sai—yang kini wajahnya tidak ternodai lagi oleh darah Sasuke—berhasil lebih dahulu mengambil kelima lilin tersebut. Masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, ia berjongkok di sebelah Sasuke yang terbaring lemah.

"Pernah merasakan rasanya terbakar?"

_Karena aku pernah. Olehmu. Kau telah membakarku dengan api cemburu._

Sai mendekatkan ujung lilin yang menyala kepada celana dan kemeja Sasuke. Api tersebut membakar pakaian yang telah bersimbah darah tersebut.

"AAAAAKKKHH!!!"

Dan juga mulai membakar tubuh Sasuke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHH!!!"

.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura riang sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada supir taksi. Bersamaan dengan kepergian taksi tersebut, Sakura melangkah ke dalam Royale Apartement, tempat yang harusnya sudah ia tapakki sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia menekan tombol dengan tanda panah ke atas, dan kebetulan sekali ada elevator yang sedang menganggur, sehingga ia dapat langsung menuju lantai 20, dimana sang kekasihnya telah menunggunya.

Senandung dari mulutnya tak juga berhenti sampai ia mencapai lantai yang ditujunya.

.

Sai menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bangga. Pemuda itu telah takluk atas tangannya sendiri, membuat rasa bangga dalam diri Sai menggelora. Sasuke masih tersungkur lemah di lantai. Pakaian yang dikenakannya telah menjadi abu yang berceceran di lantai sebelum alarm tanda kebakaran berbunyi, sementara tubuhnya telah dipenuhi lebam. Tak lupa satu komponen yang paling membuat Sai sangat puas.

Bukan, itu bukanlah anggur merah yang telah tumpah, meskipun sama cairnya seperti itu.

Bukan, itu bukan juga bunga mawar merah yang tercecer keluar dari keranjang, meskipun sama merahnya seperti itu.

Ya, itu adalah darah. Darah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sudah hampir satu jam senyum palsu itu tidak luput dari wajah datarnya.

"Nah, karena hari sudah mulai malam, bagaimana jika kita akhiri permainan kita?"

Namun Sasuke, yang matanya sudah hampir terpejam itu, tak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Ia terlalu lemah untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Hm? Menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Sai, sedikit kecewa. "Betapa membosankannya permainan ini."

Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu...untuk memperlugas kemenanganku dan juga kekalahanmu, akan kuakhiri permainan ini."

Kini, tubuh Sasuke bergetar, meskipun jika hanya sekilas dilihat, getaran itu tampak kasat mata. Namun mata hitam Sai yang tajam itu dapat melihat getaran tersebut, dan juga merasakan ketakutan di dalam getaran tersebut.

"Selamat malam—oh, maksudku, selamat hari kasih sayang—"

_TING TONG!_

Ucapan Sai terputus oleh bunyi bel tersebut, sementara tubuh Sasuke mulai berhenti bergetar—_masih ada harapan,_ pikirnya. Awalnya, Sai tidak menggubris bel tersebut. Namun, bel itu terus-terusan berbunyi tanpa henti sampai dua menit kemudian. Karenanya, Sai pun melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

"Ah, Sakura."

Mendengar nama tersebut, mata Sasuke membelalak.

.

_Aneh_, pikir Sakura. Sudah dua menit ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, tapi tak ada yang kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. _Apa mungkin ia sedang mandi? Atau mau memberikanku kejutan?_

Namun, segala pemikirannya itu ditepisnya begitu ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara langkah dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka, meskipun sebenarnya hanya terbuka seperdelapan saja.

Tetapi dari celah yang kecil tersebut, Sakura tahu bukan tuan rumahlah yang membukakan pintu tersebut.

"...Sai?"

Pemilik nama tersebut, yang merupakan sosok di balik pintu, segera menanggapi.

"Ah, Sakura. Rupanya kau."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tidak boleh kah?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya—tentu, karena ia tidak punya hak untuk mengatur siapa yang berhak masuk dan keluar ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Segera ia memberikan satu pertanyaan lagi kepada pemuda berwajah datar tersebut.

"Mana Sasuke?"

Entah kenapa, wajah datar itu tiba-tiba mengukir sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Masuklah. Ia sedang menunggumu di dalam."

Maka dengan itu, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam. Segera setelah gadis itu masuk ke dalam, Sai menutup pintu, membuat ruangan itu jadi gelap gulita.

"Sai...?" tanya Sakura sambil mengernyit heran. "Sasuke...?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya kemana-mana, sampai akhirnya ia melihat seberkas cahaya jauh di ujung ruangan. Ya, ada lilin yang menyala di sana. Dengan langkah yang begitu pelan—agar ia tak membentur benda-benda yang ada di sana, ia mendekatinya dan mengambil satu di antara dua lilin tersebut. Ia kembali melangkah mencari-cari tuan rumah ataupun orang yang telah membukakan pintu baginya.

"Sasuke...?" serunya kembali. "Sai...?"

_Grap._

Tahu-tahu saja, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memegang pergelangan kakinya. Sakura kaget, kaget bukan kepalang, namun ia tidak berteriak. Ia tercekat untuk beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke bawah.

Ya, benar. Ada tangan yang menggenggam kaki Sakura. Tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi mencekam bagi Haruno Sakura.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengarahkan lilinnya menulusuri tangan tersebut agar sampai kepada pemilik tangan tersebut. Begitu tubuh lebam yang berdarah lebih banyak, Sakura makin kaget bukan kepalang.

"SASUKE—"

_Grap._

"Eits," entah bagaimana—tapi yang pasti sangatlah cepat, Sai dapat memborgol tangan Sakura di belakang. "Tidak boleh." Ia berbisik persis di telinga Sakura, dengan nada seakan-akan bahwasannya Sakura adalah anak berumur enam tahun yang akan mendekati ular derik.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Kini ia ketakutan.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum anggur bersama malam ini?" bisik Sai lagi sambil menempelkan botol anggur ke pipi Sakura. "Anggur merah kualitas terbaik dari Prancis memang cocok digunakan untuk bersulang sekarang."

"HENTIKAN!"

Sai menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekejian.

"J-ja-jangan coba-coba kau kepada...hhh...S-Sa-kura...!" ucap Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "K-ka-lau kau mau membunuh, bunuh saja aku!!"

"Tidak, Sasuke! Tidak!!" Sakura segera menimpali sebelum Sai bertindak apa-apa. "Biarkan dia membunuhku jika dia mau! Kau harus tetap hidup, Sasuke!! Kau—"

"Ah, sungguh kisah cinta yang manis," potong Sai sambil menyingkirkan botol anggur dari pipi Sakura. "Rela berkorban demi masing-masing dan cinta yang begitu besar. Aku benar-benar iri."

Sakura menggigit bibir, sementara telinganya masih mendengar desahan Sasuke.

"Namun, tetap harus ada yang kalah dalam permainan ini," dengan gerakan yang lembut, Sai mengambil sebatang lilin yang ada di genggaman tangan Sakura. "Dan yang harus kalah adalah..."

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Tiba-tiba, ia tidak bisa bernapas. Jantungnya juga seakan-akan berhenti berdetak karena merasakan panas. Panas api yang membakar tubuhnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya orang yang terbakar adalah orang yang tersungkur di hadapannya. Kekasih hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke! SASUKEEEE!!" ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ia ingin sekali menyelamatkan tubuh yang meronta terbakar itu. Namun, apa dayanya; tangannya masih diborgol oleh tangan Sai yang dingin itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, agar tidak melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Tetapi, satu tangan Sai memaksanya agar gadis itu tetap menatap proses kematian kekasihnya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia tak mampu lagi untuk memberontak—ia sudah terkunci dalam segel seorang Sai.

Sebelum alarm kebakaran berbunyi dan air mengucur dari berbagai pancuran di langit-langit, Sai membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

.

Gadis itu terduduk di tepi. Ia terus menerawang jauh ke depan, padahal hanya ada hamparan gedung pencakar langit di depannya. Matanya kosong, terlihat sekali ia masih kaget atas kejadian tersebut.

Telinganya dapat mendengar suara sirine pemadam kebakaran bersamaan dengan sirine polisi. Orang-orang itu pasti sedang menggeledah isi apartemen tersebut, dan Sakura yakin sebentar lagi telepon genggamnya akan berbunyi, mendapatkan kabar tentang kematian kekasihnya.

Yang sebenarnya ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tetapi ia tidak memegang telepon genggamnya. Telepon tersebut telah disita oleh pemuda yang membawanya kemari, ke atas gedung Royale Apartment.

Yang sebenarnya juga merupakan pembunuh dari kekasihnya sendiri.

Sakura ingin sekali membalas dendam atas kematian kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa raganya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali?

"_Well_, _well_," tahu-tahu, gadis itu merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pipinya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyodorkannya anggur merah, namun kali ini anggur yang sudah dituangkan ke dalam gelas.

"Mari bersulang," bisiknya.

Tetapi Sakura tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau..." Sai pun mendekatkan anggur itu ke bibir Sakura yang dingin, dan memaksa Sakura meneguk anggur tersebut. Sakura tak melawan; ia tampak patuh, meskipun cukup banyak anggur yang tak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sejurus kemudian, mata Sakura terpejam dan ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sai.

.

_-_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine—one last time_

_-_

.

_14 Februari 2009_

Peti itu telah masuk ke dalam liangnya, namun gadis itu belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya, meski tangisnya telah berhenti. Orang-orang sudah meninggalkan taman pekaman itu, namun Sai pun masih berada di belakang Sakura, memerhatikan gadis itu dengan saksama.

Barulah kemudian, ia mendekati gadis tersebut, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya. Kemudian, Sai menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar merah kepada tangan Sakura yang kaku. Lagi-lagi, Sakura masih belum bisa memberontak.

"Terima kasih karena tidak melaporkanku kepada polisi," bisik Sai. "Ini hadiah untukmu."

Sakura masih belum memberikan reaksi.

"Kau tahu darimana kudapat mawar merah ini?"

Ia masih diam.

"Dari darah kekasihmu sendiri."

Mata Sakura pun akhirnya membelalak.

.

_Sai mengambil setangkai mawar putih yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian mengendus wanginya yang menggoda. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tergeletak di kubangan darahnya sendiri._

"_Untuk hari kasih sayang esok, aku ingin memberikan Sakura suatu hadiah," Sai tersenyum. "Mungkin mawar ini merupakan hadiah yang paling cocok."_

_Pemuda itu menunduk, kemudian mencelupkan mawar putih itu ke dalam kubangan darah tersebut. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, mawar itu sudah menjadi mawar merah._

_Mawar merah...yang merupakan lambang cinta._

.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Haruno Sakura."

Dan dengan bisikan itu, Sakura kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sai. Untuk selamanya.

.

_-_

_Oh my love, please don't cry._

_I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life._

_-_

.

**

* * *

owari**_  
18.02.2010 – 10:00_

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Oneshot terakhir sebelum TO seminggu (doain saya yaa). Tadinya mau bikin fic _Yakitate!! Japan_ buat FFC Valentine II, eh ternyata...malah jadi thriller abal begini. Udah gitu, ada semi lemonnya lagi, bener-bener ternoda lah saya -,-"

Terpaksa pake lirik lagu karena kesannya kayaknya nggak bakal mendalam kalau nggak pake lirik lagu. Kenapa ya kalau bikin SaiSaku selalu semi songfic? -_-

Jangan heran kalau saya menyelesaikan fic ini pagi-pagi. Ya, ini emang saya selesain di sekolah, mbuahahaha. Waktu istirahat sih, terus ditontonin kawan saya, Dhimar dan Alfi (Vila-chan).

Eh BTW, ini enakkan rated T aja apa M? Kayaknya belum sesuai deh kalo dimasukkin rated M...DAN SAYA NGGAK MAUUUU D:

Yah, reviewnya aja lah.


End file.
